There is a need for suitable compositions, for carrying out “printed electronics.” “Printable electronics” is the term for newer technology for printing on common structures such as plastics or textile.
“Printed electronics” is the term for a relatively new technology that defines the printing of electronics on common substrates such as paper, plastic, and textile using standard printing processes. This printing preferably utilizes common press equipment in the graphics arts industry, such as screen printing, ink jetting, flexography, gravure, and offset lithography. Instead of printing with graphic arts inks on graphic arts substrates, families of electrically functional electronic inks are used to print on active devices, such as conductor traces. Printed electronics is expected to facilitate widespread and very low-cost electronics useful for applications not typically associated with conventional (i.e., silicon-based) electronics, such as flexible displays, smart labels, animated posters, and active clothing.
The present invention addresses the desire to use digital printing, specifically ink jet technology, for use in a next generation of glucose sensors. To accomplish this, a silver/silver chloride ink formulation that is capable of being ink jetted is needed. Desirable properties of such inks include low temperature curing (80° C. is desired), maintaining conductivity of the cured ink, and flexibility to withstand bending associated with a reel-to-reel process.